


Not Just Playing Mother

by SabbyStarlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s12e22 Who We Are, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/pseuds/SabbyStarlight
Summary: An angst little tag to 12x22 Who We Are.





	Not Just Playing Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Happy Hellatus! :( It's gonna be a looong summer with that ending. Anyway, it's been forever since I've written a Supernatural fic, most of my fanfic recently has been for the new MacGyver, but there was a tiny little scene in Who We Are that stole my heart and I couldn't get it out of my head and this little bit of angst came from it.

It was a rare move for both of them. Neither Jody or Dean were exactly what you would call a touchy-feely kind of person. But Jody found herself once again wondering how in the hell those boys lived through all the crappy cards life dealt them. 

 

He was hurting, pretty damn bad for him to admit to it, let alone agree to let Alex try to take care of his leg for him and she didn't know the details of what all happened while they were locked in that bunker, but she was sure sleep hadn't been a priority. Not to mention Mary being brainwashed into trying to kill what few friends and allies they had left in this world, herself included. She knew she would never forget the looks of relief on their faces when they saw her alive. 

 

And now Dean was sitting there in her living room, staring at a spot on the wall just behind Mary. That's what she was now, Jody kept reminding herself. Mary. She wasn't Sam and Dean’s mom anymore, at least not yet. Dean stared blankly at the wall, emotions and fears and pain clouding his green eyes and Jody reacted. 

 

She stepped closer to him silently, hoping not to draw attention to herself, and gently laid what she hoped was a comforting hand on his arm. She almost didn't believe it herself when his fingers, quick as lightning, twisted upward and latched around her own forearm in a silent plea. Comfort, relief, safety, she wasn't sure what he needed, maybe a little bit of all three, but as his eyes met her’s and she watched a little bit more of her Dean come through to the surface, she knew that breaking his no-chick-flick-moments rule had been worth it. 

 

As if he realized what he had done, his firm grip quickly released so Jody let her hand slide down his arm and take his hand, so much bigger than her’s but callused just the same, in her own, giving it a quick squeeze, assuring him that she was there, safe and sound, and wasn't going anywhere. 

 

His fingers tightened around her hand in a quick pulse before letting go, hand falling limp back to his lap. A silent 'thank you’ worth more words than he could ever say. It was then, spoiling the moment, that Mary’s voice rang through the room, announcing that she had witnessed every bit of their exchange. “Aww, you wanna play mother with my son? He’s all your's.”

 

Her cold smirk and sharp words hit Jody like a knife to her heart. She couldn't imagine what they did to Dean. “That's not your mother, Dean.” She reminded him, not meeting his eyes because she couldn't stand to see the pain there, hating how the blows kept coming, even after everything he had been through in the past few days. 

 

But Mary was wrong. She wasn't ‘playing mother.’ She was stepping in. Filling a role that hadn't been filled in those boys hearts for decades. Not as a mom, no, she could never be their mom any more than she could be one to Claire and Alex. They already had mothers. That position, even if the person was long gone, had already been filled and she could never take over. But she could be Jody. A friend, there when they needed her, reliable, steady, ready with a warm meal (or in this case a comforting hand) when they needed her. A safe haven in their crazy world. Yes, Mary was definitely wrong. But she did get one thing right. If she didn't want her sons, either of them, Jody would gladly take them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Sorry its so short and if it's not any good, it's probably because I wrote it on break at work but the idea wouldn't get out of my head. I loved that moment between them and hadn't seen a fic of anybody expanding on that scene. Hope you enjoyed and if you did please feel free to let me know


End file.
